Thinking Out Loud
by owlways-and-forever
Summary: Little bit of Captain Swan fluff based on Ed Sheeran's song. Don't own rights to either characters or the song.


Emma had been feeling very sad of late, Killian knew, and although he couldn't be entirely sure, he felt like there was a good chance that it had to do with the lad spending a great deal of time with Regina of late. They both knew that Henry felt bad leaving Regina alone these days, since she really had no one else now that Robin and Roland were gone, and very few friends besides, but Killian wasn't sure the lad realized just how much his mother missed him when he was gone. Even if she did have someone else to come home to now, he was still her boy, and no man – or pirate – could ever change that (not that he wanted to in the slightest).

So, when he came home to find Emma lounging on the sofa, precisely where he had left her earlier this afternoon, Killian knew he had to do _something_ to try to lift her spirits. He went into the kitchen and found the little music box device (_"it's an iPod, Killian," Henry had said exasperatedly, as though that explained it all_) and chose a song that he liked, and he thought she did too, plugging in the ox cable (_why would it be called an ox, it made no sense, he thought to himself_) and turning the sound up until it blared through the little apartment.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

"Killian, what –" Emma started, but he got her off, tugging her to her feet and shutting off the tv.

"Dance with me, love," he said, setting his hand on her waist and balancing hers on his hook.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_And will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

He started leading her in a sloppy waltz, somewhat like he had back in the Enchanted Forest, but not taking care to make every step perfect as he had then. She tried to protest, but he just pressed his lips to hers, his hand squeezing her hip.

_Darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy_

Much longer than that, he thought.

_And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three_

Well that much is true.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just a touch of a hand_

_Me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just want to tell you I am_

Killian looked at her hand wrapped around his hook and thought back to the first time they met (not including their little foray into the past) when she had tied him to a tree and he had known, he had _known_ this woman was special, was something entirely different. He looked at the smile that had been growing on Emma's face and thought about how each day she amazed him more and more, how each day she let him see a little more of herself, and how he loved each and every part she gave him.

_So honey now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Suddenly, Emma broke his grip, but to his surprise, she didn't pull away from him, instead wrapping her left arm around his waist, her right hand placed delicately over her heart and her head resting against his chest. He stopped waltzing, and together they swayed lightly in circles for a moment.

_When my hair's all gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

Killian takes the hand resting over his heart in his, and using his hook on Emma's waist to guide her, he spins her out so their arms are outstretched, and then swirls her back into him, making Emma laugh wholeheartedly, his favorite sound. Once safely back in his arms, she places both hands on his chest and smiles up at him. He keeps his hook on her waist, pressing her close to him, and lets his hand rest over hers as he looks down at her, smiling.

'_Cause honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And baby, your smile is forever in my mind and memory_

Emma stays smiling up at Killian, thinking about how this man could so easily lift her spirits, who despite being three hundred years old still had the exuberance of a much younger man, whose smile brightened her days without him even trying. How she had ever found such a man was beyond her.

_I'm thinking 'bout how_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

Such fitting words. Sometimes Emma did feel like there was some grand scheme at play, and maybe she and Killian were a part of it, she didn't know. It's certainly what True Love sounded like. Destiny, fate, all that. It's all somebody else's plan. Not that she minded, it was working out pretty well for her. Still, she was always the one to mess things up (or at least, she felt like she was), and she felt like she was making mistakes left and right. But Killian knew, and kept reassuring her he was there to stay, so maybe it would all work out. Maybe she could have a happy ending.

_But baby now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

The two continued to revolve slowly in the kitchen, Emma's head placed on Killian's chest.

_So baby now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your hand on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_Well maybe we found love right where we are_

_We found love right where we are_

They kept dancing for a moment after the music ended, and then Emma looked up at Killian.

"I love you, Killian," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Feeling any better?" She nodded, hugging him tight.

"Play it again. Please?"

"Sure, love. Anything you desire." He presses a kiss to her lips before hitting the replay button and taking her in his arms once more as she smiles brightly.

Gods, he would do anything to make this woman smile.


End file.
